This invention has to do with bulk material handling systems including conveyor belts supported on belt conveyor idler support frames. More specifically, this invention has to do with the idler support frame itself and a specific construction of an idler support frame for supporting one or multiple idler rolls on such frame which in turn is then used to support a conveyor belt for transporting bulk materials as stated above.
In the overland transportation of bulk materials it has been found that the use of long stretches of conveyor are a cost efficient and reliable method of transporting materials from place to place. It is typical to see conveyor belt systems of more than a mile in length conveying materials from a sand or gravel pit to a processing station. Rather than utilizing trucks or rail cars these relatively long runs of conveyor belts provide low cost operation as well as set-up and positioning flexibility. It is well known in this art to utilize a multitude of idler support frames to support and partially form a flexible conveyor belt into a moving trough upon which sand, gravel, coal, grain and other bulk materials can be transported.